


Garde-moi la dernière danse (Save The Last Dance For Me) - 16x13

by Merlucaforever



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlucaforever/pseuds/Merlucaforever
Summary: Pour qui Meredith gardera-t-elle la dernière danse ? Qui la ramènera chez elle ? Dans les bras de qui passera-t-elle la nuit de la Saint-Valentin ?Inspirée de la chanson : « Save The Last Danse For Me », titre de l’épisode 16x13.Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes.ENGLISH VERSION AVAILABLE
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	Garde-moi la dernière danse (Save The Last Dance For Me) - 16x13

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Save The Last Dance For Me (Translation of: Garde-moi la dernière danse)-16x13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535467) by [Merlucaforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlucaforever/pseuds/Merlucaforever)



> Salut chers fans de Merluca,
> 
> Je suis obsédée par la chanson « Save The Last Danse For Me », qui est le titre de l’épisode 16x13 à venir. Comme je n’arrive pas à me l’ôter de la tête, j’ai donc écrit cette petite histoire qui, je l’espère, vous plaira. 
> 
> Petite recommandation : écouter la chanson « Save The Last Danse For Me » de Michael Bublé sur YouTube avant de lire l’histoire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Garde-moi la dernière danse**

**(Save The Last Dance For Me) - 16x13**

**Merlucaforever**

Assis tout seul dans la salle de repos des résidents qui lui tenait lieu de bureau, Andrew fixait son café qui refroidissait devant lui. Cela devait être son quatrième ou cinquième « _large americano_ » de la journée, il n’en savait trop rien car il en avait perdu le compte. Il n’avait pas réussi à fermer l’œil la nuit dernière. Il est vrai qu’il ne dormait pas très bien depuis plusieurs semaines car il n’arrivait pas à s’habituer à la place vide à côté de lui, à son appartement silencieux sans son rire et ceux des enfants. Cependant, la perspective d’affronter cette journée tout seul l’avait gardé éveillé pratiquement toute la nuit.

C’était leur premier anniversaire aujourd’hui. Enfin, cela devait être leur premier anniversaire. Il y a encore quelques mois de cela il s’était fait tout un film dans sa tête, s’imaginant fêter leur premier anniversaire en Italie où il lui aurait fait sa demande. Mais ces dernières semaines, il avait perdu toutes ses illusions.

Il avait tenté de lui expliquer à plusieurs reprises ce qui l’avait poussé à lui demander cette pause et lui faire comprendre qu’il ne l’avait pas larguée mais il avait échoué. Au début, il pensait qu’elle avait besoin de plus de temps parce qu’il voyait bien comment elle était troublée quand leurs regards se croisaient, ou quand ils étaient proches l’un de l’autre. Dans ces moments-là, il aurait juré qu’il lui manquait autant qu’elle lui manquait et il était prêt à lui accorder autant de temps qu’il lui fallait pour voir clair en elle.

Malheureusement, il avait été un peu présomptueux de croire qu’après avoir pris du temps pour réfléchir elle se serait rendu compte qu’elle voulait être avec lui, même s’il n’était pas un neuro chirurgien de renom, même s’il n’était pas le père de ses enfants. Il semblerait plutôt que ses réflexions l’avaient amené à comprendre que ce qu’il lui fallait c’était un chirurgien avec une carrière qui pouvait égaler la sienne et qui savait ce que c’est que d’être un père.

Il avait tout fait pour ignorer ce pressentiment qu’il avait eu dès le premier jour où cet homme avait fait irruption dans la chambre de la patiente dont il présentait le cas lors de leur ronde en regardant tout le monde de haut, y compris Meredith. Mais il n’était pas aveugle. Il a vite compris que le nouveau chirurgien pédiatrique s’intéressait à elle. Chaque fois qu’il les voyait, soit en train de travailler sur le même cas, soit en train de se parler dans les couloirs, il voyait s’effacer de plus en plus la ligne entre une bonne entente entre collègues et le flirt. Blessé et rongé par la jalousie, il s’était mis à l’écart et brûlait la chandelle par les deux bouts en essayant de remplacer à lui tout seul ses quatre résidents blessés lors de l'accident chez Joe.

Justement, ce soir ils organisaient une petite fête pour Helm, Schmitt, Parker et Simms qui avaient repris le travail l’un après l’autre durant ces derniers jours. Quelle meilleure occasion que la Saint-Valentin pour dire à ses amis qu’on tenait à eux et qu’on était heureux qu’ils s’en soient tous bien tiré ! Même s’il n’avait pas le cœur à la fête, il devait absolument y faire un tour en tant que chef des résidents. Il poussa un profond soupir et se leva pour se rendre à la petite soirée.

Elle était la première personne qu’il vit en entrant dans la grande salle qui avait été décorée pour l’occasion, bien qu’elle fût bondée. La musique et le brouhaha des conversations ne l’avaient pas non plus empêché de distinguer son rire. Elle s’était mise à rire joyeusement lorsque Helm s’était approchée d’elle pour l’entrainer vers les autres danseurs sur la piste improvisée.

 **–** « Helm, tu dois ménager ta jambe, voyons ! ».

 **–** « Dr Grey, rien ne pourra m’empêcher de danser avec vous ce soir. C’est ma soirée et vous ne pouvez pas me refuser cette danse. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas faire de grande déclaration ! ».

Il la regarda danser, rire et chanter avec Helm, puis avec Schmitt. Mais il n’était pas le seul à la dévorer des yeux. Le nouveau chef de la chirurgie pédiatrique ne semblait pas se gêner pour lui faire de l’œil. Andrew décida de l’ignorer et reporta toute son attention sur Meredith. Il ne connaissait aucune femme aussi belle et aussi sensuelle qu’elle, se dit-il, en la voyant bouger avec tant de grâce. Son corps sublime l’attirait comme un aimant. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui, sentir son corps bouger au même rythme que le sien… « Oh _cara_ , garde-moi la dernière danse », disait son regard.

***************************************

À la fin de la chanson, Schmitt remercia Meredith et celle-ci s’apprêtait à aller se rassoir quand elle remarqua Andrew. Elle avait pensé à lui toute la journée et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort en le voyant. Leurs regards se sont accrochés et elle fut tout à coup submergée par les souvenirs de leur première Saint-Valentin.

C’est ce jour-là qu’elle avait cessé de lutter contre ses sentiments pour lui en croisant son regard pénétrant remplis d’amour et de promesses lors du mariage de Gareth et de Natasha. Aujourd’hui encore, tout au fond de son cœur, elle savait qu’elle ne voulait plus lutter. Non, elle ne voulait plus se cacher derrière son orgueil blessé et prétendre qu’elle n’aimait pas cet homme de tout son être et qu’elle ne souffrait pas de cette pause. Rien n’avait plus de sens sans lui ; rien n’avait plus de goût. Son café était fade parce qu’elle ne le partageait pas avec lui. Tout était terne… même les étoiles ne brillaient plus.

Pourquoi n’étaient-ils plus ensemble ? Elle ne s’en rappelait plus parce que cela n’avait plus d’importance. C’est avec lui et lui seul qu’elle voulait danser, se dit-elle. Elle fit un pas hésitant pour s’avancer vers lui mais s’arrêta net quand elle vit Hayes s’incliner légèrement devant elle pour l’inviter.

 **–** « M’accorderez-vous cette danse, Dr Grey ? ».

Avant qu’elle ne puisse lui répondre, elle entendit Richard l’appeler et se retourna pour lui faire face.

 **–** « Meredith ? ».

 **–** « Richard, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? ».

 **–** « Je cherche Maggie pour l’emmener dîner ce soir. Catherine est bloquée dans une tempête de neige à Boston ».

 **–** « Oh, Maggie a ramené les enfants à la maison en début d’après-midi. Cela me fait penser que je n’ai pas de voiture et que je dois appeler Amélia pour rentrer avec Link et elle ».

 **–** « Oh mais je me ferais un plaisir de vous ramener », proposa Hayes.

Elle s’apprêtait à décliner son offre quand Richard fut bipé et lui dit :

 **–** « Je dois y aller. J’appellerais Maggie tout à l’heure ».

Elle regarda Richard s’éloigner et vit Andrew qui parlait avec Schmitt et Helm. Elle pensa un moment à planter Hayes au beau milieu de la piste mais ce dernier l’enlaçait déjà sur les notes d’une musique romantique et, ne voulant pas se montrer grossière, elle se résigna à lui accorder cette danse.

***************************************

Andrew parlait avec Schmitt et Helm mais ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil furtifs à Meredith qui dansait avec Hayes. Elle avait eu un regard tout à l’heure et il avait cru un instant que… non, il était bête, qu’est-ce qu’il avait cru ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il la serre aussi fort ? Ses mains sur sa hanche… non c’en était trop pour lui. Il s’excusa auprès des invités d’honneur de la fête et s’enfui presque pour ne pas céder à l’envie d’attraper Hayes par le collet et de lui mettre son point à la figure.

Quelques instants après, il se retrouva sur le toit. Il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il aurait pu être si malheureux dans ce même endroit où il avait connu le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il ferma les yeux un instant et il pouvait la voir comme si elle était réellement là. Elle était tellement belle, les cheveux au vent, sa veste sur les épaules. Déjà ce soir-là il savait qu’il l’aimait infiniment et il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait l’aimer encore plus de jour en jour – c’était à défier les lois des mathématiques.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’entendit pas la porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrir ni les pas derrière lui et sursauta quand il entendit sa voix.

 **–** « Andrew ? ».

 **–** « Meredith ? C’est bien toi ? », demanda-t-il, croyant qu’il rêvait encore.

 **–** « Heu… oui. Je n’ai pas de sœur jumelle. Que je sache en tout cas. Les sœurs cachées ont tendance à débarquer tout le temps », dit-elle, un peu nerveuse.

 **–** « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que ton cavalier allait te ramener chez toi ? ».

Il ne voulait pas que sa voix trahisse sa jalousie mais n’avait pas réussi à la dissimuler.

Meredith fit semblant de n’avoir rien relevé dans son ton. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu’il n’avait aucune raison d’être jaloux. Comment aurait-elle pu donner son cœur à quelqu’un d’autre ? Il lui appartenait pour toujours. Sur le paquet de Cristina il était écrit « _chirurgien de renom, veuf et père de deux enfants_ ». Le cadeau parfait pour elle, on pourrait croire. C’est vrai qu’elle avait été tentée de l’ouvrir pour voir ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur mais elle ne l’avait pas fait.

Il n’y avait rien de ce qu’elle pourrait avoir besoin qu’elle n’eût déjà avec Andrew : un homme généreux et attentionné qui la comprenait et ne la jugeait pas, qui était prêt à tout pour elle, qui la faisait rire, qui savait comment éveiller en elle le désir le plus fou d’un seul regard, qui la rendait plus forte, qui la rendait heureuse et qui l’aimait d’un amour incommensurable. Oui, elle avait déjà tout ça et dans le plus bel emballage cadeau qu’elle aurait pu rêver en plus. Woah ! Qu’est-ce qu’il était beau !

Andrew était un cadeau du ciel et avait en lui tout ce qu’il fallait pour être le partenaire idéal. On ne jette pas un tel homme quand on a la chance inouïe de l’avoir rencontré. Comment l’aurait-elle pu de toute façon ? Elle l’aimait tellement ! En cet instant précis elle savait qu’elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie auprès de lui… s’il voulait encore d’elle, se dit-elle, craignant soudainement d’avoir tout gâché. Alors elle répondit tout simplement, sans préciser qu’elle avait espéré le trouver là :

 **–** « J’avais envie de prendre un peu l’air ».

 **–** « Ce n’est pas une si bonne idée, il fait trop froid ce soir. Viens, on va redescendre ».

 **–** « Non. Pas maintenant. Restons encore un moment, tu veux bien ».

Andrew soupira et capitula :

 **–** « Très bien ».

Il enleva alors sa veste qu’il l’aida à enfiler. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients des étincelles qui avaient entre eux. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra les siens. « _Mon Dieu, il avait les plus beaux yeux du monde !_ », se dit-elle.

 **–** « Merci ».

Ils restèrent silencieux durant une minute qui leur paru interminable. Et puis ils se firent face et dirent en même temps :

 **–** « Andrew ! ».

 **–** « Meredith ! ».

 **–** « Vas-y. Toi d’abord. Je sais que tu aimes parler la première », dit-il avec un sourire.

 **–** « Heu… oui, c’est vrai. Mais là, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Alors… danse avec moi. J’ai gardé la dernière danse pour toi ».

 **–** « Tu as gardé la dernière danse pour moi ? », répéta-t-il un peu bêtement en souriant.

 **–** « Oui. Parce que la dernière danse est pour celui qui me ramène à la maison et dans les bras de qui je serai ce soir. Et tous les soirs ».

Andrew la regarda. Son visage s’éclaira en comprenant le sens de ses paroles.

 **–** « Mer ? Que dois-je comprendre ? ».

 **–** « Mon amour, j’ai gardé la toute dernière danse pour toi et on la dansera ensemble autant de fois que tu voudras. Aussi longtemps que tu voudras être mon partenaire ». Elle fit une légère pause et ajouta : « Mon égal partenaire. Je te promets de ne plus jamais te laisser l’occasion d’en douter un seul instant ».

Andrew senti la tristesse qui ne l’avait pas quitté durant toutes ses longues semaines s’envoler d’un seul coup. Il n’avait pas de mot pour décrire le bonheur qu’il ressentait à la place. Il prit son téléphone pour jouer la première chanson de la playlist de la Saint-Valentin que Carina y avait installée – malgré son interdiction bien sûr. Et puis il s’approcha d’elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

 **–** « _Cara_ , ne sais-tu pas à quel point je t’aime ? Ne le sens-tu pas quand on se touche ? Je ne te laisserai jamais, jamais partir. Je t’aime tellement ! ».

Mon Dieu, comme il lui avait manqué ! se dit Meredith. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et lui dit :

 **–** « Moi aussi je t’aime Andrew ».

Ils dansèrent serrer l’un contre l’autre sur les paroles de la célèbre chanson de Shania Twain : « _You’re Still The One_ ». Les mains d’Andrew s’égaraient un peu partout sur son corps. Puis il lui caressa la joue et se pencha pour l’embrasser passionnément jusqu’à ce que les dernières notes de la musique se turent. La voix enrouée de désir, il lui souleva le menton et lui dit :

 **–** « Je ne me lasserai jamais de danser avec toi _mia cara_ mais là, je crois que je préfère te ramener à la maison, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ».

Meredith rit, heureuse. Il lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers l’ascenseur. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la sortie, Andrew lui dit :

 **–** « Allons chercher nos affaires et retrouvons-nous ici ».

 **–** « Tu as la voiture de Carina ce soir ? », demanda-t-elle.

 **–** « Heu… commenca Andrew ».

 **–** « Tu sais, c’est un vrai bolide, on dirait une voiture de course. Je ne vois pas en quoi elle est différente de ta moto. Je me demande laquelle des deux me fait plus peur. On peut dire que vous aimez vraiment l’adrénaline vous les Deluca ».

 **–** « Heu… oui, tu n’as pas tout à fait tort ».

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez sous les regards attendris des infirmières qui étaient heureuses de les revoir ensemble.

 **–** « Je ne serais pas long ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour et trouva Meredith en train de parler avec Richard. Elle était de dos et ne l’avait pas vu arriver jusqu’à ce qu’il soit parvenu à sa hauteur et qu’elle l’entendit saluer Richard. C’est alors qu’elle vit les deux casques qu’il avait.

 **–** « Andrew, c’est quoi ça ? Tu me ramènes à moto ? ».

 **–** « Heu… Oui » !

 **–** « Oh non, pas question ! », s’exclama-t-elle.

 **–** « Mer, c’est toi qui as dit que c’était aussi sûr que la voiture de Carina ».

 **–** « Je crois que tu déformes considérablement mes mots ».

 **–** « Vous voulez que je vous ramène les amoureux ? », leur offrit Richard.

 **–** « Non, merci Dr. Webber. C’est très gentil mais elle rentre avec moi », dit-il en lui prenant la main pour l’entrainer vers la sortie.

Tout en le suivant, Meredith lui énumérait les raisons pour lesquelles il était hors de question qu’elle monte sur sa moto mais Andrew trouvait un argument contraire à chaque fois.

 **–** « Nous y voilà », dit-il en arrivant devant la moto.

 **–** « Andrew, non ».

 **–** « Alors, tu laisses déjà ton partenaire en plan ? C’était quoi ce petit discours sur le toit ? ».

 **–** « Non, je ne te laisse pas en plan, mais… ».

 **–** « Chut, tu vas adorer Mer, je te le promets » lui assura-t-il.

Il l’aida à mettre son casque tandis qu’elle le regardait avec une mine boudeuse.

 **–** « Ma copine a un look d’enfer ! ».

Elle soupira, résignée. Elle n’arrivait jamais à rester fâchée contre lui quand il la regardait comme cela et penchait la tête de côté. C’est pour cela qu’elle avait préféré l’éviter durant toutes ces semaines.

Comme elle avait récupéré son manteau, elle lui rendit sa veste qu’il enfila rapidement. Une fois installés tous les deux, il se tourna légèrement pour lui demander :

 **–** « Prête ? ».

Meredith sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine et ne saurait dire si c’était de l’excitation ou la peur. Elle penchait en fait pour les deux.

 **–** « Oui… non… je ne sais pas », bégaya-t-elle.

 **–** « Accroche-toi à moi _cara_. Tu me fais confiance ? ».

 **–** « Oui, répondit-elle sans hésiter ».

Quand Andrew mis le moteur en marche, elle lui dit en riant :

 **–** « Je crois que je sens déjà monter l’adrénaline ! ».

Andrew éclata de rire et lui répondit sur un ton très suggestif :

 **–** « Humm, avec les effets de l’adrénaline, je sens que notre soirée va être vraiment inoubliable ! ».

 **–** « Alors, qu’est-ce que tu attends pour démarrer ? ».

Andrew s’exécuta et, tandis qu’il roulait lentement sur le parking, il lui cria :

 **–** « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin et Joyeux anniversaire _mia cara_ ! ».

Le rire et les cris d’excitation de Meredith résonnèrent agréablement dans le silence du parking.

Ils ne virent pas Richard qui les regardait en souriant. Il se disait intérieurement : « _Ils sont vraiment faits l’un pour l’autre, ces deux-là !_ ».

**Author's Note:**

> Comme vous pouvez le voir, il n’y a pas eu de longues explications entre Meredith et Andrew. La raison est que j’ai déjà écrit deux fics sur leur rupture « Partenaires » et « The Power of Love, Version Française » que vous pouvez lire si cela vous intéresse. 
> 
> Je sais que je vous ai laissé sur votre faim car je n’ai pas montré la soirée hot et sexy de l’épisode 16x13 mais vous trouverez plein de scènes hot et sexy dans « La Saison de l’Amour », particulièrement les chapitres 11 et 12 sur ce qui s’est passé après le diner aux chandelles préparé par Andrew à la fin de l’épisode 15x18 et les chapitres 17 et 18 qui correspondent à l’épisode 15x22 où on a vu Merluca au lit pour la première fois à l’écran. Pendant que vous y êtes, lisez aussi le chapitre 6 qui correspond à l’épisode du fameux premier baiser sur le toit.
> 
> Par ailleurs, dans « La Saison de l’Amour-ÉPILOGUE », vous trouverez le premier anniversaire en Italie qu’Andrew a dit avoir imaginé.
> 
> PS : N’oubliez pas de commenter et de partager avec vos amis !
> 
> À bientôt !


End file.
